La melodía antes del ocaso
by Amaisupresh
Summary: Casí podía entender el como se sentían los reos en las carceles con constante vigilancia
1. El chico desconocido

_**Atsushi Ohkubo es el dueño de estos personajes tan asombrosos**_

_**Escribo sin fines de lucro y con intención de entretenerlos**_

* * *

_**La melodía antes del ocaso**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1  
**_

_**El chico desconocido**_

* * *

Un convertible rojo era conducido por entre las calles más reconocidas de Death City, donde se encontraban las personas más distinguidas de la ciudad.

El carro paro enfrente de una casa moderna, la cual tenía un cierto toque romano en la estructura, como si los arquitectos hubieran congeniado con los romanos para dejar una marca. Su color era blanquecino, de dos pisos, con garaje al lado y un pequeño jardín al frente.

El conductor del convertible rojo sonrío detrás de la ventanilla, al escuchar la expresión de asombro que dio una pequeña en el asiento de atrás.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¿Esa es nuestra casa?- Comentaba emocionada la nena, posando sus pequeñas manitas en la ventana, haciendo que aquella acción hiciera que se le hinchara más su enorme sonrisa en el rostro al conductor, en verdad atesoraba demasiado a su hija.

-No- Hablo corto el papá.

-Ouh...- Menciono desilusionada la niña volviéndose a acomodar en el asiento.

El conductor salió del lugar abriendo la puerta que daba a la pequeña. Desabrocho rápidamente su cinturón de seguridad y la alzo en sus brazos.

-¡No es cierto Makita! ¡Claro que esta es nuestra casita! ¿Te gusta?

-¡Siii!- Expreso alegre moviendo sus manitas de un lado a otro

-Me alegra hija...- Termino su frase con una sonrisa y un abrazo fraternal, que momentos después termino por un timbre de su celular. Bajo a la pequeña y tomo su celular en mano contestando con un poco de fastidio, puesto que lo molestaron en un momento tan feliz para él, después de tantas cosas -¿Bueno?... ¿si?... ¡Pero si dijeron que me iban a dar tiempo para estar un rato con ella!... ¡¿Como que cambio de planes?!, ¡Por favor no me hagan esto...!

Bajo su vista encontrándose con aquella mirada que le recordaba a alguien que tanto amaba y aún no dejaba de amar -Espera un momento- Susurro al teléfono, para luego tapar el receptor de voz del celular y sonreír ampliamente para quitarle aquella mirada de preocupación a su hija -Tranquila, corre a ver la casa, ahorita te alcanzo- la niña negó.

-No, te espero papá

-Te e dicho que ahorita te alcanzo no te preocupes

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, ahora te alcanzo

-...- Resignada se dio media vuelta en dirección a la casa, hablando quedito y apagadamente -Yo quería ver... la casa, junto a papá...

Su padre al escuchar eso casi se le doblegaba el corazón, podría haber tomado de nueva cuenta el teléfono _-¡¿Sabe usted...?! ¡Prefiero estar con mi hija a estar en este oficio! ¡Renuncio!- _haber dicho eso e ir corriendo a abrazar a su niña. Pero... solamente se quedaba en eso; _podía... pero no lo hacia_. No por temor a lo que diría su jefe, ni por lo bajo de haber podido sonar al renunciar de tal manera repentina. Era más que nada... por que el trabajo lo sustentaba tanto a su hija como a él. Y sin el trabajo... no podría darle todo lo que necesitaba ella.

Apretó el teléfono y contesto lo mas cordial que pudo en la entonación -Disculpa... ya estoy aquí de nuevo, así que... ¿En que estábamos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchando a su padre hablar a lo lejos siguió caminando, sabia que su padre la quería, pero a veces parecía que no era así... sacudió su cabeza quitando ese pensamiento. Llegada a la puerta admiro el diseño sobresaliente del marco, eran flores hermosas a su vista, extendió su mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta, la giro lentamente y entro. No solamente el exterior de la casa era bello sino también el interior, parecía un mundo tan diferente, había pocos muebles, pero lo suficientes como para adornarlo elegantemente, al parecer primero se encontraba la sala. Habían 4 puertas más, una seguramente era la del baño, otra era de la cocina la cual tenia una ventanilla, la siguiente daba hacia un tipo de estudio que tenia una ventana dirigida hacia el jardín junto a un mueble grande en el cual se encontraban unos cuantos libros, y la ultima parecía una bodega pequeña y todas las puertas se encontraban esparcidas al rededor de la sala. Mientras más exploraba, una dulce fragancia la embargaba, quizás por las flores que adornaban el interior. Subió tranquilamente las únicas escaleras encontradas en el estudio, dando hacia el segundo piso y vislumbro un pasillo ancho que se extendió hasta cierto punto escondido de su vista, habían 2 puerta, cada una en un costado del pasillo. Entro en la puerta del costado de la izquierda, había una cama grande con una lámpara a lado y un escritorio cerca de una ventana que daba vista hacia afuera, se asomo y noto a su padre seguir hablando por teléfono, volteo en contra de la ventana y camino hacia la siguiente puerta, la cual tenia un colibrí plasmado, entro ilusionada encontrándose con un cuarto lleno de libros, con un aroma tan dulce parecido al de su -Mamá...- respiro hondo notando una cama, a la cual sin pensarlo dos veces se hecho en ella, podría tardar siglos dentro de ese cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tallándose un poco los ojos noto que se había quedado dormida, sonrió al notar que había sido cobijada, se levanto de la cama, encontrando una nota en la puerta

_Nuestras cosas faltantes ya han llegado, estoy ahorita arreglando la casa _

_junto a los trabajadores de la mudanza, no bajes._

_Habrá chuches escondidos para cuando acabemos._

_Papá_

_-_Bueno... supongo que iré a ver que es lo que hay al final del pasillo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se escuchaba el traqueteo del ir de un lado a otro con diferentes cosas, en verdad estaban apurados haya abajo. Sus pasos resonaban como eco, pero por alguna razón tenían cierto ritmo... No, había algo... algo o alguien que estaba tocando y no se encontraba dentro de la casa. Al abrir la puerta encontrada al final del pasillo vislumbro otras escaleras, subió tranquila notando que a cada paso sumado, el sonido se hacia más evidente. Al llegar al final de las escaleras vio el sol escondiéndose lentamente, pronto ya seria de noche. La tonada aún se escuchaba en el aire, pero sería demasiado extraño que alguien tocara en la azotea de alguna casa. Y el frío estaba presentándose poco a poco dentro suyo, se abrazo a si misma, su vestido corto no le ayudaría para nada ante aquel viento, por si fuera poco, pareciera que la tonada se estaba terminando, necesitaba encontrar de donde salía tal melodía. Esta era producida por un piano, pero, no veía ninguno a la vista, ¿Seria que salía de algún celular o programa de computadora?, pero de donde salía tal melodía. Necesitaba... no, quería encontrar tal melodía que poco a poco se acababa, quería encontrarla y de nuevo hacerla repetir para que nunca acabara.

-¿Donde?... ¿Donde?... ¿Donde?- Susurraba al son de la melodía... mientras buscaba el origen con la mirada. Poco quedaba de la tonada, ya estaba por terminar... ya acababa... y...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico que tocaba piano desde el patio de su casa, estaba por acabar su tiempo de práctica. Disfrutaba del tocar cuando no había nadie de su familia a los alrededores y más al aire libre, sin que nadie lo presionara y sin un ambiente falso como la apariencia que quería dar su familia. Le gustaba sentirse... libre. Pero escuchaba desde hace poco una pequeña voz, seguía tocando cada vez más lento, intentando afinar su oído para saber que es lo que decía aquella persona que tanto le llamaba la atención. El tiempo corría... las ultimas notas pasaban y al termino de su melodía noto como aquella vocecita también dejaba de escucharse.

-¿De quien habrá sido esa voz?

Alzo la vista admirando lo que quedaba de la puesta de sol, respirando el aire tan puro de la tarde, cerró los parpados por unos instantes mientras se estiraba, pero al abrirlos. Encontró a una chica asomándose hacia abajo en dirección a el.

Era una niña de coletas, cabello rubio cenizo, tez clara y de unos ojos verde jade realmente encantadores. Vestía un vestido corto, y aunque simple este era, realmente se veía linda ante los ojos del chico que la observaba sorprendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando noto que la melodía se había acabado se sintió realmente abatida, realmente quería saber... de donde salía tal melodía. Camino hacia el final de la azotea recostándose para ver como era que el sol pronto se escondía y daba paso a la luna, por alguna razón le gustaba más la luna que el sol, aunque bueno, tampoco le parecía mal el sol, solo es que... la luna le recordaba muchas cosas que no podría olvidar ni aun habiendo pasado miles de años. Sintió una presencia debajo suyo y al bajar la mirada, encontró a la vista a un joven albino de pie a lado de un piano.

Un piano.

La melodía que había escuchado ella.

La cual tanto le había fascinado.

La había tocado él.

Le miro fijamente, encontrando unos maravillosos ojos cual zafiro, de color rojo.

-¿Tu tocaste aquella melodía?- Pregunto curiosa, para confirmar sus dudas.

El chico la miro a los ojos quedando hipnotizado, volteo hacia el piano ignorando lo anterior.

-No se... ¿Quieres saberlo?

-Si

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Si!

-Ven mañana antes de la puesta del sol si quieres saberlo

Sin más que decirle le brindo una sonrisa de medio lado, para luego despedirse y entrar a su casa.

Minutos después de rebobinar lo sucedido, fue cuando la pequeña se dio cuenta, que su azotea descaradamente daba vista hacia el patio de la casa de aquel chico desconocido que... seguramente pronto ya no seria tan desconocido.


	2. Recuerdo

_**Atsushi Ohkubo es el dueño de estos personajes tan asombrosos**_

_**Escribo sin fines de lucro y con intención de entretenerlos**_

* * *

_**La melodía antes del ocaso**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Recuerdo**_

* * *

Cuando regreso adentro de la casa se seguía oyendo aquel traqueteo de movimientos por el lugar y sabiendo que aún cuando bajara, ella no podría ayudar a mover un sofá, o una televisión, u otro objeto, que en si seria parte de los muebles pesados que en esos momentos se encontraban moviendo de un lado a otro, seria solamente un estorbo. Aparte de que había también una escasa probabilidad, de que si bajaba su padre la regañaría rotundamente por desobedecer sus indicaciones y aún por muy escasa que fueran las posibilidad, esta no era imposible, así que se dirigió a su cuarto. Tenia en mente a aquel albino, sus ojos y su voz, quería conocerlo, pero no sabría nada de él hasta la mañana siguiente, bufo intranquila por ello, ya esperaba con ansias volverlo a ver, aparte de querer conocerlo, también le gustaría jugar con él, no a las casitas como sus primas que siempre la ponían en el papel de madre por ser tan seria, quizás... jugaría con él en competencias de quien lee más fluidamente, o quien se sabia más palabras poco comunes junto a su significado, o a adivinanzas sobre los animales extintos de épocas remotas, sus ideas fluían como letras que van formando palabras, oraciones, párrafos y libros. Hasta que llego en su mente el recuerdo de cuando intento jugar uno de ese tipo de juegos con más niños.

_Flashback_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en un evento social de tipo cena baile en Viena, ciudad conocida como la Capital Mundial de la Música. Maka se encontraba sentada en la mesa esperando a que sus padres llegaran luego de bailar aquella pieza musical, los veía fascinada; su padre dirigía a su madre con gentileza en los pasos y su madre miraba con dulzura a su padre, ella por otro lado no paraba de mirarlos, anhelaba en ese preciso momento que algún día tuviera a un joven que le protegiera y mimara como su padre a su madre, aunque era muy pequeña para comprender que era el romance del todo, pero lo que si entendía era que el caballero siempre protegería, atesoraría y apreciaría mucho a la a dama, y ella esperaba que algún día pasara eso, suspiro anhelando eso.

-Eem... - La voz de un chico tras ella se hizo oír, sorprendiéndola -Disculpa la sorpresa que te eh dado- Comento al ver que los ojos de ella se habían abierto más de lo común cuando le volteo a ver, y la forma en como hablaba denotaba que era mayor que ella por si quiera unos dos o tres años -A mi hermana- Prosiguió haciendo señas a la pequeña que se resguardaba detrás suyo para que caminara al frente -Y a mí, nos gustaría jugar contigo- Sonrió el joven a la vez que centraba su mirada en ella y tomaba la mano de su impaciente hermana que estaba emocionada esperando la respuesta de Maka.

Ella pensaba en sus padres, normalmente se quedaba esperando a que regresaran y siempre la felicitaban por su buena conducta, cosa de la cual se sentía más que orgullosa. Pero eso mismo significaba dejar de lado su deseo por los juegos con los demás, deseo que quizás poco a poco se fue mitigando, pero no del todo desaparecía, y ahí mismo, en ese lugar, ahora tenia la oportunidad de volver a jugar. Se encontraba debatiendo de si ir a jugar o no, cuando sus padres finalmente llegaron a la mesa siendo saludados de inmediato por él mayor de aquellos dos hermanos.

-Buenas noches- Y de aquel saludo le siguió la vocecita de su hermana que ahora se encontraba un tanto cohibida -Hola...

-Buenas noches niños- Respondió la madre de Maka al instante con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro- Nosotros somos la familia Albarn; Maka, Spirit y vuestra humilde servidora Kami, y con todo respeto me atrevo a preguntarles... -Antes de que formulara la pregunta su esposo le quito la palabra- ¿Quienes sois vosotros?- Hablo directamente hacia el joven mirándolo con recelo.

-Eh...- Se turbo un poco el cuestionado dejando que por el mismo acto hiciera aparecer una sonrisa burlona en el semblante de Spirit, pero no obstante respondió a la mirada del señor mientras mantenía un tono de voz decidido y respetuoso- Somos los hijos menores de la familia Wood, Eliska y Lief.

-Hum... Eso explica sus características europeas...- Dejo de hablar Spirit con entonación prejuiciosa cuando la madre de Maka le dio un pequeño codazo apenas visible ante los presentes, para luego susurrarle -Cariño, te recuerdo que también tienes características europeas, así que no estas para hablar, aparte estamos en Viena, una de las ciudades de Europa ¿Qué esperabas?- Le regaño a su esposo para luego brindarle una sonrisa nerviosa a los pequeños que miraban confusos la situación. Pero viéndolos a detalle era cierto, Eliska tenia una tez blanca rosada, unos ojos verdes jade como los de Maka y cabello rubio pero no cenizo, este hecho enternecía a los dos adultos presentes puesto que se veía tan familiar -_Es como tener presente a dos Makitas- _pensaba internamente Spirit de una manera muy emocionada. Por otro lado, su hermano difería en dos características de ella, pero esas diferencias no dejaban de ser los típicos fenotipos europeos, primeramente porque tenía el cabello escoses rojo junto a unos singulares ojos azules, demostrando así un parecido enorme de Lief a con el adulto que lo miraba como si se tratara de una horrible amenaza, específicamente; como la amenaza más potente con la cual se había enfrentado en mucho tiempo por ser un peligroso pretendiente -_Y muy seguramente lo será, nadie se resiste ante la ternura de mi querida Makita- _volvía a pensar el padre mirándo con aún mucho más desenfado al niño que ahora se encontraba nervioso por las miradas que aquel adulto le dedicaba y que a diferencia de ese adulto, su tez era similar a la de su hermana por ser un tono blanco rosado y no un tono blanco lechoso como el de Spirit.-No se preocupen por lo que ha dicho mi esposo- Comento restándole importancia al asunto y ablandando el ambiente, Spirit asentaba la cabeza afirmando todo lo que decía su mujer hasta que escucho esto ultimo -A veces no sabe lo que dice, así que discúlpenlo.

-Ellos... vinieron a preguntar si podía ir a jugar con ellos- Hablo insegura Maka, evitando que su padre dijera algo de nueva cuenta y arruinara el ambiente que apenas había destensado su madre, mientras que a la vez que se preguntaba si aún seguía en pie aquella invitación después de como había estado actuando su padre.

-¡Si! ¡Ah eso vino Eliska!- Respondió animada la pequeña, quien fue ligeramente apretada en la mano que sostenía a su hermano para que dijera a la vez lo siguiente -Ah, y también Lief- Respondió con una risilla divertida al ver que su hermano también pedía su nombramiento de una forma un tanto tímida con un limitado rubor en su rostro. Maka por otra parte estaba contenta, aquella invitación seguía en pie, dirigió su mirada a su padre, pero inmediatamente la cambio en dirección a su madre expectante a la respuesta que le daría. Estaba molesta con su padre, pero no con su madre y por ello solamente lo que dijera su madre seria aceptable para ella. Su madre se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió aceptando la decisión de su hija. -En lo personal pienso que ya es tarde para que anden jugando afuera del edificio -Maka presentía que su madre les daría una respuesta negativa e igualmente los niños lo sentían y comenzaban a desanimarse-, pero -Agrego a la primera parte de su respuesta Kami, logrando que los niños elevaran de nuevo su animo-, si me prometen que estarán aquí adentro del edificio y sin jugar muy rudamente, lo pensare.

Los niños se alegraron por la respuesta, asentando al unísono en conjunto prometiéndole a Kami que acatarían sus condiciones de no jugar rudamente y se encontrarían dentro del lugar, más precisamente en la sección resguardada para que los niños jugaran al libre albedrio.

-Entonces si ya me lo prometieron...- Los tres miraban a Kami atentamente -¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a divertirse!- Anuncio felizmente dejando que los niños se dirigieran a jugar, la hermana menor se adelanto para ser perseguida inmediatamente por su hermano dejando a Maka sola, hecho que aprovecho para decirle a su madre -Gracias- Mientras le abrazaba para luego despedirse al escuchar que Lief le gritaba angustiado a lo lejos -¿No, vienes?

-¡Ya voy!- Grito de inmediato, dejando a sus padres.

Spirit no siguió con la mirada a su hija, había quedado con una sonrisa hueca en el rostro desde hace mucho tiempo con la mirada fija a un lugar cualquiera después de que su hija le quitara la mirada para luego dirigírsela a su madre, sabia que no le gustaba a su hija que hablara prejuisosamente y más aún con sus posibles amigos. Estaba a punto de ponerse sentimental cuando sintió que le abrazaron por detrás. Volteo emocionando notando a una mini peli ceniza que no alzaba la vista y le decía rápidamente -Te perdono papá, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer y evita hacer una escenita- Y sin más lo soltó para correr en dirección de alcanzar a los hermanos Wood. A punto de gritar de emoción por haber sido perdonado tan rápidamente recordó las palabras de su hija "evita hacer una escenita", sonrió orgulloso de la hija tan perspicaz que tenía succionando así sus lagrimas de felicidad. Kami por otro lado le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo regresar al presente -¿Seguirás ahí inmóvil luego de ser perdonado por nuestra hija o te decidirás por fin a invitarme de nuevo a bailar?- Finalizo su mujer pícaramente, hecho a lo que respondió él con un beso y no en la mejilla para ser exactos. La beso profundamente en los labios terminando su acción con tres palabras muy cliché para esos momentos -Vamos a bailar- Que en si solo ellos dos sabían su otro significado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maka no corría usualmente, pero eso mismo lo hacía emocionante. Se estaban persiguiendo sin cesar jugando al corre que te pillo, hasta que se hartaron del juego por estar exhaustos, sin darse cuenta que se habían ido integrando uno tras otro hasta llegar a ser un total de siete, no eran muchos, pero tampoco pocos y eso era lo que menos les importaba, solamente querían divertirse hasta agotarse, oh bueno, también pudiendo ser hasta que llegara la hora de irse, lo cual era lo más probable. Y como querían jugar algo más calmado comenzaron a generar ideas una tras otra de que jugar, hasta que llego el turno de Maka -¿Y si jugamos a los antónimos de las palabras?- Comento muy emocionada, desbordando alegría, cuando fue interrumpida por múltiples preguntas a las cuales a penas le daba tiempo de contestar.

-¿Qué es ese juego?- Preguntaba un castaño.

-Es un juego de palabras en donde...- Antes de que continuara fue interrumpida por otro cuestionamiento.

-¿Qué son los ante... antonios... antoninios?- Preguntaba dudosa una pequeña albina que aparentaba tener unos tres años.

-Son las palabras que tiene un significado opuesto de lo...- Y de nueva cuenta fue cortada su respuesta por un niño azabache.

-¿Acaso si quiera eso es divertido?- Él miro a Maka con cierto tono de desenfado haciéndola dudar de lo que ella estaba muy segura.

-Eh... esto...

-¿Ni si quiera sabes si es divertido y quieres que lo jueguemos?- Cuestiono la hermana mayor de la albina.

-No, es decir... bueno... yo pensaba que...

-Ya ven por eso les decía que jugáramos al ángel y al diablo- Comentaba el castaño.

-¡No! ¡Mejor a las casitas!- Comento la albina, su hermana asento la cabeza en son de que la apoyaba, no quería ir en contra suya para que luego la pequeña se fuera a quejar de que no la apoyo su hermana mayor.

-¡Pero si estamos cansados por favor!- Elevo un poco la voz llamando la atención de todos -¿Y si tan solo contamos historias de terror?- Finalizo el azabache.

Los amigos de Maka por otro lado comenzaron a apoyarla, finalmente se decidieron a jugar lo que proponía Maka, las hermanas albinas se fueron a jugar a las casitas, la pequeña estaba molesta porque no le hicieran caso entonces se fue y por ende su hermana detrás suyo para seguirla cuidando. Pronto comenzó el juego... pero pasado apenas un poco de tiempo comenzaron a aburrirse e irse a jugar a las casitas. Entonces quedaron únicamente Lief y Maka jugando, se entendían, quizás porque Lief gustaba de la compañía de Maka, quizás por que entendía ese juego a la perfección por ser un poco mayor, quizás porque también no gustaba del juego de las casitas o quizás porque tan solo quizás una amistad sin límites comenzaba a fluir entre los dos. Pero no todo siempre sale como uno quiere y no paso mucho tiempo cuando Lief escucho como Eliska corría llorando a su lado, entonces intento consolarla, pero no pudiendo lograrlo se enojo consigo mismo por no haberla cuidado bien como le había prometido a sus padres. Con tan sólo 8 años de edad, él tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad al igual que un cierto toque sobreprotector hacia su hermanita. Apenas la dejo sola por unos minutos, y esos minutos se convirtieron en su peor arma ya que ella había vuelto llorando. Entonces se despidió de Maka rapidamente, estaba molesto con él mismo pero su edad lo traiciono haciendo que dejara de pensar de manera responsable y se desquitara con Maka quien les seguía para ver si podía hacer algo -Vete...- Maka se negó, las lagrimas de Eliska no paraban -Para de seguirnos- Comentaba mientras aumentaba su disgusto.

-Pero yo quiero ayudar a Eliska- Respondió decidida Maka.

-¡Que no!- Maka se espanto por su fuerte negativa.

-Pero...

-¡Entiende que no!

-¡Pero yo también quiero cuidar a Eliska!

Y finalmente con eso Lief exploto:

-¡Pero si por jugar ha tus tontos juegos ella ya esta llorando!

Entonces Maka finalmente dejo de hablar, le daba la razón a Lief con su silencio. No podía negar que fuera en parte su culpa... pero también era culpa de Lief por dejar a su hermana sola, se había quedado jugando con ella... y por eso... no, ella fue la egoísta, le gustaba jugar con Lief, tanto fue su gusto que termino siendo egoísta y por ello paso lo que pasó. El llanto de Eliska contagio a sus parpados y antes de que soltara unas lágrimas le dijo -Gracias por jugar conmigo...

Y salió corriendo.

Lief bajo la mirada, si antes estaba molesto consigo mismo ahora se encontraba decepcionado a un nivel que sobrepasaba la estratosfera; hizo llorar a su hermana y ahora a su amiga. Apretó más fuerte la mano de su hermana, provocando que mientras lloraba su hermanita, también le dirigiera la mirada. -Vamos con Mamá y Papá tranquila, ya pronto te llenaran de besos y abrazos- Acabo su comentario con una sonrisa mientras trataba de calmarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maka por otro lado se había ido al baño, no quería que su padre actuara como loco luego de darse ideas al verla en ese estado. Se quedo un tiempo reprimiendo sus lágrimas en el baño, hasta que se sintió mejor para irse a sentar en la mesa de los Albarn. Estaban en una de las pocas vacaciones que pasaban en familia y ella no quería desperdiciarlas llorando, quería que cuando se tuviera que ir alguno de sus dos padres, o los dos de nuevo a su trabajo, ellos se fueran con la imagen sonriente de su hija como al igual ella se quedaba con las sonrisas dulces, sus risas contagiosas, sus voces mimadoras, sus abrazos sándwich y por separado, los cuentos para dormir y sus besos de buenas noches por parte de ellos dos. Por lo menos tenía que dejarle en claro a sus padres que ella era muy feliz en el tiempo que estaba con ellos. Aunque bueno... no era un ángel por que había momentos en los que se enojaba, o se chiqueaba pero no tardaba mucho en quitarse su enojo, porque en verdad apreciaba mucho a sus dos padres; Kami y Spirit. Y ellos dos una vez le dijeron que el mejor regalo que reciben de ella mientras están juntos es su pequeña, tierna y brillante sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando finalmente sus padres habían decidido que ya era demasiado tarde para que Maka aún siguiera despierta se despidieron de quien los invito y finalmente se retiraron. Maka miraba desde su asiento del carro el como se alejaban del edificio. Noto entonces también como los Wood también ya se iban y miro el como Eliska sonreía de nuevo en los brazos de su madre y el como Lief era despeinado por su padre cariñosamente. De regreso al hotel durmió en su asiento con una lacrimosa bebe en sus parpados, soñaba con aquellos dos nuevos amigos que no pudo llegar a conocer del todo y su "Lo siento" que no llego a pronunciar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Fin del flashback_

Al final del recuerdo, Maka tenia una cara horrible, sus lacrimosas querían salir, le picaba la nariz y su boca hacia una mueca muy extraña, se aplastó ambas mejillas lo más fuerte que podía, como su madre cuando evitaba llorar al saber que salía por un largo periodo de trabajo dejando a su hija atrás. Le dolieron las mejillas rápidamente haciéndole olvidar sus intensas ganas de llorar para acordarse repentinamente de que aquellas vacaciones en Viena fueron las últimas que paso con su mamá. Por eso mismo no eran tristes aquellas vacaciones, no, claro que no, eran las vacaciones más bonitas y hermosas que tenia para recordar a sus escasos cinco años y medio de vida.

* * *

.

..

...

Les agradesco a quienes me han dejado esos dos encantadores review que me animaban mientras escribia este capítulo

¿Review?

...

..

.


	3. Nada se quema, solo se dora

**_Atsushi Ohkubo es el dueño de estos personajes tan asombrosos_**

**_Escribo sin fines de lucro y con intención de entretenerlos_**

* * *

**_La melodía antes del ocaso_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Nada se quema, solo se dora_**

* * *

Después de acordarse un poco de sus pasadas y recientes vacaciones en Viena. Miro a su cuarto queriendo pensar en otra cosa. Si tenía un montón de libros –Pero no los suficientes- Pensó mientras realizaba un mohín en sus labios. Comenzó a contarlos y noto que la vista la engañaba tan solamente eran 15 libros, una colección de enciclopedia infantil y lo que restaba resultaban ser historias pequeñas. Bueno la primera carga de sus cosas no iba tan llena como la que llego después, pero si que le molestaba el numero, iba a leerse muchos libros como le prometió a su madre, leería mucho, aprendería y siempre cuidaría de su descuidado padre a pesar de que ella también fuera un poco descuidada.

Empezó a leer los títulos de los libros, aparte del de los de la enciclopedia, encontrandose así el libro de "El principito". Aguanto un gritito interno de emoción y abrazo con dulzura aquel libro, se había acabado el libro completo junto a su madre, por ello lo atesoraba como nunca y ahora que lo volvía a tener en sus manos luego de que tuviera que separarse de el por ser la primera cosa que pensó llevarse a su nuevo hogar lo guardaría como un tesoro que es custodiado junto a la princesa del castillo por el dragón, claro que ella era la princesa y su padre el dragón, ella veía diferente a esa "bestia" no lo veía como un enemigo, lo veía como un protector.

Luego de que dejara de abrazar al libro sus ojos se ubicaron en la primera página del libro, pasando prontamente así a la segunda, luego a la tercera y así sucesivamente. Imágenes de las preguntas que le hacia ella a su madre mientras lo leían juntas se reproducían cual película en su cabeza y pareciese así que de nuevo lo volvía a vivir; el cálido regazo de su madre, su voz, su calidez todo lo que caracterizaba a su madre se rebobinaba en su mente y corazón.

-Papá… si estabas escuchando me hubieras avisado…- Su padre se rio al ser descubierto, cuando el había llegado, su niña se encontraba ensimismada a tal grado que ni había notado el cuando se ubico él en la entrada de su cuarto para escucharla leer.

-Pero te veías tan concentrada que no te quise interrumpir- Repuso mientras caminaba en dirección a ella y la levantaba en brazos.

-Es que… me estaba imaginando muchas cosas papá…- Cerro el libro cuando se grabo el numero de la pagina en la que se habia quedado.

-¿En serio? Eso suena bastante interesante mi pequeña Makita- Se sentó con su hija en el filo de la cama- ¿Qué te imaginabas mientras leías?

-Bueno… no se bien si seria imaginar… o recordar… creo que era más recordar que nada…- Su padre la miro un poco confuso.

-Em… ¿Podrías explicarte más?- Maka entonces lo pensó un poco más hasta que finalmente; mentalmente concluyo con su respuesta.

-Mientras leía…- Ubico el libro en su regazo para que sus manitas tuvieran libertad e inmediatamente luego de esto, sus manecitas se abrían y cerraban mientras explicaba su respuesta- en mi mente pasaban los momentos en los cuales había leído el mismo libro junto a mamá…

-Oh…- Carraspeo -Pues… Makita… cuando piensas en los momentos pasados es recordar, imaginar es fantasear- Maka lo miro dudosa- es crear una nueva imagen en tu mente... proyectar algo nuevo aquí- Señalo su frente mientras terminaba con la explicación.

-Pero… también pensaba en que mamá estaba acompañándome… como… como si esos momentos pasados ocurrieran de nuevo, sólo que… con la ausencia de mamá…

-Eh... oh… em…- Se ajusto el cuello mientras pensaba en como responderle a su hija, Kami sabría que hacer en esos momentos, pero él no, nunca lo había probado y aprendido… pero Kami bastante diferente a él siempre pensó en llenar de conocimientos a su hija al igual que de amor, un amor cálido, abrazable y dulce… Aunque ahora como bien había dicho su hija; con la ausencia de Kami; él tendría que aprender. Mientras pensaba en todo eso y más, a Spirit le resultaba curioso el como su hija comprendia a la perfección "ausencia" y se confundiera con "imaginar" y "recordar". Pero, el punto del dilema era que ya no sabía como contarle las diferencias de estos a detalle. Un momento, si no era uno ni otro resultaba ser en ese caso otro concepto. Y ese se lo sabía a la perfección.- Hija, mi pequeña y preciada hija mía…

-¿Si…?- Lo miro con un dejo de tristeza.

-Tanto como tu y yo extrañamos a Kami… resulta que en casos como estos en donde recuerdas e imaginas o revives la escena de una manera diferente a aquel recuerdo, se le dice "remontar".

-¿Remontar? Papá… pero…

-No, espera déjame terminar, el remontar, es volver a realizar, volver a intentar, pero en este caso, estabas remontándote a ese recuerdo, como si te transportaras desde tu mente como transporte hasta ese recuerdo como si fuera una parada a llegar. Estabas volviendo a ese recuerdo.- Finalizada su explicación se sitio la persona más inteligente de Death City, con orgullo volteo a ver la mirada confusa de su hija.

¿Confusa?

-… creo… que lo tengo… gracias… papá- Agrego Maka con un rostro y habla lleno de expresiones que demostraban todo lo contrario de lo que decía.

-¿Pero Makita segura que no tienes dudas?- Lacónicamente, rápido e inquieto repuso su padre.

-Em… si…- Sonrió nerviosa su hija.

-¿Segura? ¿Segurísima?

-Que si…

-¿Ni siquiera un poquito de duda?

-Que no.

-¿De verdad? ¿Verdad?

-¡Papá!- Rio Maka en medio de la gran insistencia de Spirit.

-Solo quiero estar seguro Makita- Aseguro su padre mientras la levantaba y de nueva cuenta le daba vueltas en el aire.

-¡Me vas a marear! ¡Papá!- Entre risas hablaba mientras su padre no paraba de darle vueltas como pirinola.

-Pero te gusta, lo se- Rio junto a ella.

-Mm…

-Jajajaja igualita a tu madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Papá… ¿Seguro que sabes cocinar?- Miraba con inseguridad el como su padre se pinchaba como nunca con el cuchillo mientras trataba de cortar la cebolla lo más fino posible.

-Eso te lo responderé con otra pregunta ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser el cocinar?- Comento mientras cortaba ahora en cuadritos varias piezas de jamón.

-Papá… ¿Eso quiere decir que no sabes?- Observaba la dificultad que él tenia mientras trataba el tronar sin mucha fuerza como para que salieran volando los huevos del recipiente, pero tampoco con tan poca fuerza como para que se fueran con todo y cascaron al recipiente.

-¿Quién dice que no se cocinar?- Confiado respondió mientras batía como todo un maestro los huevos en el recipiente.

-Tu…- Agrego confundida por las acciones que demostraban que su padre era todo un experto e inexperto a la vez en el ámbito de la cocina.

-¿Pero cuando?- En la tonalidad de su voz se denotaba la duda entera mientras mantenía el cerillo prendido en su mano.

-Ahora…

-Mira nunca eh cocinado pero eh visto el como tu madre lo hacia, créeme no ha de ser tan difícil.

-Papá…

-¿Si?

-Tus dedos se van a quemar.

-¡Aaaaah!- Soltó el cerillo mientras miraba angustiado los dedos que antes sostenían aquel cerillo que ahora estaba en el piso como todo un soldado caído en plena guerra.

-Mira tu tranquila y yo nervioso ¿Si?

-¿No puede ser al revés?

-No.

-¿Puedo tener tu celular a la mano?

-… No… bueno… depende –Volvía a prender de nueva cuenta otro cerillo- ¿Para que lo quieres?- Graduaba en esos instantes la llama con la que cocinaría.

-Para llamar claro esta ¿Para que más lo ocuparía?

-¡¿Para llamar?!- Respondió sorprendido sin darse cuenta que subía a su grado máximo la llama, pero tal como se sorprendió volvió a su estado de tranquilidad pensando en que quizás no seria una amenaza (en el mundo de Spirit, una amenaza es igual a un pretendiente que va directo a por su Makita y eso más que nada como sabran lo ponía de los nervios) y tan solamente llegaría a llamar a algún familiar -¿Pero a quien llamaras?- Dejo el sartén en la llama, para luego abrír el aceite.

-A personas importantes.

-¡¿Pues cuantos van a ser?!- Rego un poco más de aceite en el sarten de lo esperado.

-No se… pero seguramente serán bastantes.

-¡¿Pero por que?!- Dejo esta vez esperando sus preparativos de la cena para después, lo que le comentaba su hija ya era más que angustiante

-Por que si no tienes cuidado tendré que llamarlos para que te curen papá- Finalizo su hija con un semblante de total preocupación- Y no quiero que estés malito…

-Awn…. Mi Makita…- Estando a punta de abrazarla y girarla, se quedo paralizado, tenía que demostrar que no lo estropearía esta vez, y primero que nada, en ese caso, tendría que dejarse de juegos en una cocina, lugar de cualquier clase de peligros.-No te preocupes, tendré mucho cuidado- Aseguro agarrando así el plato del jamón y cebolla para vaciarlos en el sartén.

-¿De verdad? ¿Verdad?- Spirit sonrió y respondió

-De verdad… Ver… ¡Aaaaah! ¡Corre Makita!- Al hacer contacto el aceite (el cual ya se encontraba en su punto desde hace un buen rato) junto al jamón y la cebolla, esta comenzó a salpicar por todos lados el aceite caliente. Spirit se alejo con su hija del lugar, comenzó a buscar alguna tapa para usarla como escudo y cuando la encontró se protegió del ataque tan potente del aceite, volteo atrás al sentir las manitas de su hija

-Prometiste que tendrías cuidado…

Su corazón se encogió y de nueva cuenta volvió a la normalidad

-Y la tendré- Afirmo de tal forma su respuesta en el tono, que su hija tan sólo se limito a asentar con la cabeza mientras depositaba toda su confianza en su padre, él por otro lado busco una olla y al encontrarla se la coloco con cuidado en la cabeza a su hija -¡Es hora de cocinar!- Agarro una cuchará de metal y movió el jamón que ya se doraba junto a la cebolla- ¡Kami decía que esto era sazonar el jamón! ¡Aaaaah!- Maka con una mano alzaba la olla para poder ver mejor a su padre. Le parecía ahora más que nunca el dragón que lanzaba llamas para proteger a la princesa.- Maka retrocede y quédate ahí- Luego de dar esa orden y confirmarla hecha con el rabillo del ojo, busco el recipiente con el huevo y lo vacío en el sartén haciendo que salpicara de nueva cuenta -¡Cúbrete!- Maka metió una de sus manitas en la olla para taparse por completo mientras se aferraba con la otra a la espalda de su "dragón" protector.

Y cuando dejo ella de oír esos sonidos de salpicaduras, se asomo debajo de la olla logrando el ver, como era que su padre movía con eficacia y escasa dificultad la comida que se encontraba en el sartén. Instantes más tarde apago la hornilla y coloco el sartén de tal forma que la cena quedo en un extremo haciendo así que escurriera el aceite en el otro extremo contrario.

-Observar a tu esposa cocinar nuca había sido más educativo que ahora- Sonrió satisfecho mientras veía el como ahora escurría el exceso de grasa mientras se enfriaba un poco la cena para su degustación.- Muy bien Makita, ¡ahora hagamos el agua!

-¡Siii!

-¿Dónde deje el tang?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al término de la cena se pusieron a buscar los dulces escondidos para el postre. Por medio de adivinanzas que los guiaban a diferentes lugares de la casa encontraban chuches de diferentes tamaños y sabores.

Maka así exploro toda la casa disfrutando de la compañía de su padre mientras a la vez digerían su sabrosa cena que a pesar de estar en algunas partes quemadas, a los dos les pareció exquisita, por que tomaron esa frase tan particular que dice así; "No esta quemado, sólo esta dorado".

Finalmente el día acabo. Y Spirit acabo el libro que su hija había leído mientras se remontaba a esos momentos vividos con su madre. Su cuento de buenas noches dio fin y un beso en la frente de Maka se plasmo, dejando que aquella pequeña niña entrara al mundo de leche y galletas. Spirit sonrió satisfecho por todo el día ocurrido.

_Kami…_

_No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañamos… _

_Pero sabes… _

_No nos quedaremos viviendo de recuerdos,_

_sonreiremos junto a luna y el sol,_

_ crearemos nuevos recuerdos pase lo que pase,_

_ tal cual, como tu lo hacías. _

_Veremos al mundo como una fascinante historia _

_a la cual le falta agregar nuestras paginas de nuestra vida,_

_escritas por nuestro propio puño y letra…_

Y con ese pensamiento Spirit se unió al mundo de leche y galletas en el que ya se encontraba su hija.


	4. Misterios

_**Atsushi Ohkubo es el dueño de estos personajes tan asombrosos**_

_**Escribo sin fines de lucro y con intención de entretenerlos**_

* * *

**_La melodía antes del ocaso  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo _4_  
**

**_Misterios_**

* * *

Se removia debajo de las sabanas inquieta, sentía que le hacía falta algo. Oh mejor dicho alguien.

-¿Papi...?- Preguntaba con los ojos cerrados esperando una respuesta mientras que con sus manitas tanteaba la cama en busca de la presencia de aquella persona que nombraba.

Sin recibir respuesta alguna, y sin encontrar la presencia que buscaba, el miedo comenzó a hacerse presente dentro suyo.

-¿Papá?

Sus ojos se abrieron temerosos, apenas comenzaba a levantarse, y el miedo aún así en esos momentos era como un despertador natural para ella en esos instantes que le parecían eternos.

Se sento sobre la cama, sostenía con su manitas el pliegue de sus sabanas. La puerta de su cuarto se encontraba abierta.

-¡¿Papá?!

Grito para luego comenzar a retener sus lacrimosas.

El silencio le era perturbador.

Se sentia sola y esperaba realmente no estarlo.

-¡¿PAPÁ?!

Se levanto de la cama tomando así la primera cosa que encontro, siendo esta, una regla de madera de un metro.

Sus lacrimosas le tapaban parte de la vista que normalmente sus ojos le ofrecian.

Caminaba despacio. Temía de lo que pudiera encontrarse al salir de su cuarto.

-¡PAPÁ!

De nueva cuenta no había respuesta a sus llamados.

La angustia, junto al temor que había estado acumulando, se comenzaban a desbordar dentro de ella misma.

Todo parecía tomar una forma tenebrosa y amorfa. Se encontraba a punto de llorar, cuando se escuchó el como salía alguien de manera apresurada del baño, para luego correr en una dirección que posiblemente terminaría en punto el que ella se ubicaba.

Sus hipidos retenedores de lagrimas se comenzaban a calmar, ya esperaba con ansias a que llegara su papá a abrazarla.

Ese abrazó, lamentablemente nunca llego. En cambio, un señor de cabello grisaceo con una cicatriz que le adornaba el rostro de manera en la cual se le notaban los puntos de la costuras; llegó rapidamente a asomarse por el otro extremo del pasillo. Tenía unos anteojos redondos que ocultaban sus ojos.

-¡Hey...!- La llamo desde el extremo en el que se encontraba acercandose poco a poco. -Tranquila-. Se posiciono en cuclillas para estar a la altura de ella -,no tienes porque ponerte en ese estado.- Su voz sonaba agradable, pero aún así le extrañaba el que un hombre desconocido apareciera dentro de su casa. -_¿Será un ladrón?_\- Pensó y con ello se tensó.

-No soy un ladrón por si lo estas pensando.

Ella se pinto de azul, ¿Le había leido la mente aquel señor extraño?

-No te eh leído tu mente por si te lo imaginabas- Maka abrió la boca y sus lacrimosas que ya simplemente eran unas gotas en sus ojos, cayeron rapidamente cuando parpadeo por la sorpresa. -Es que eres muy transparente, Maka-. Sus manos soltarón la regla que tenía escondida tras suyo.

-¿Cómo... sabe mi nombre?- Su voz infantil y llena de duda, enterneció un poco al señor que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

-Tu padre me lo dijo.

-¿Papá?

-Si, él me lo dijo.

-¿Cómo sabe que es mi padre quien se lo dijo y no otra persona más?

El señor se impresiono por el cambio repentino de la pequeña infante.

-Porque si hubiera sido otra persona la que me mandara como niñero a cuidarte te lo habría dicho.

-¿Es mi niñero?

-Eh... uh... tecnicamente no- La pequeña le miro interrogativa.

-¿Cómo que tecnicamente no?

-Escuchame con atención, -Se acerco un poco más a ella- desde que recuerdo, cosa que fue hace mucho, soy amigo de tu padre. Tomamos carreras diferentes. Actualmente soy un psicólogo. ¿Sabes lo que es un psicólogo?

-No- Movio de un lado a otra de manera negativa su cabeza mientras lo pronunciaba -¿Qué es un psicólogo?

-Bueno... las personas miran de diferentes formas lo que es un psicólogo, te explicare mi punto de vista, y cuando me conozcas y entiendas mi forma de trabajo, crearas muy seguramente tu propio concepto de lo que es para ti un psicólogo. -Maka acento la cabeza- Los psicólogos, son personas que tratan de buscar en el fondo de una persona, ¿Para qué? para tratar de encontrar una manera en la cual ayudarles si es que estas tienen un problema.

-Pero yo no tengo problemas. ¿Para que esta aquí? ¿Porqué le ah mandado mi papá?

-_Tu madre murio hace poco, vine para saber tu estado emocional.-_ Pensó el adulto en decirle, pero recordo a su amigo que le dijo en la mañana casí suplicando: -_Ten el tacto que no tuviste con otros por si quiera un rato, tiene 5 años... aún es una niña. Es mi hija- Aunque lo dijo en un principio con un tono autoritario, luego lo nego con un movimiento en la cabeza como si algo le dijera que se estaba equivocando de palabras- Es la hija de Kami... -Agacho la mirada. El otro adulto lo vió con empatía._

_-Spirit te equivocas- Le mencionó y el pelirrojo le miro incomodo. ¿Acaso se refería que su hija no era de él o se refería a que lo que vivio durante 9 meses con Kami fue tan sólo imaginación suya? ¿A que se refería? ¿Qué cosa sabía su amigo que no supiera él mismo?  
_

_Y entonces el otro adulto rio. -No has cambiado Spirit. No estoy diciendo que Maka no fuera tu hija, o no fuera la hija de Kami. Me refiero a que Maka, no es hija sólo tuya o sólo de Kami, es la hija de los dos. Es su hija, aunque no este Kami, es de los dos.- Y sonrió con sinceridad provocando que el otro adulto repitiera la misma acción._

El hombre de grisaceo cabello sonrió ante el recuerdo y luego penso -_Pero si ya va cumplir los 6, ese Spirit es un exageradó... bueno, que hacerle, un favor es un favor. _

-Estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo, tu padre más que mandarme, me pidió el favor de que te viera mientras él iba a terminar el trabajo que le acababan de encargar- Respondió.

Maka con lo que termino de decir el adulto se entristecio. Si había llegado a pensar; que su padre pronto se iría por el trabajo ya que vió el como lo habían llamado desde su llegada, pero no penso el que fuera tan pronto su ida. -Ni si quiera llego a despedirse...- Sólto en un murmullo...

-Claro que se despidió de ti, ¿No has visto lo que esta abajo?- Contesto el adulto y a ella se le enchino la piel. La escucho a pesar de que murmurara. Eso era algo nuevo.

-No te escuche si es que lo piensas, si tengo un oído fino pero no tanto -, Maka le miro de una manera en la cual podría entenderse como si le pidiera explicaciones, hecho a lo que el adulto respondió sin rechistar- lo que pasa es que en realidad puedo leer los labios, cuando uno es psicólogo tiene que saberse muchas maneras de comunicarse y comprender el lenguaje que utiliza su paciente.- Soltó, y esó a ella la espanto un poquito. El adulto le había comentado que había llegado para hacer su trabajo. ¿Entonces ella era la paciente?

-Vamos Maka, ven a ver lo que te dejo tu padre- Comento interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Si... voy...- Dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. ¿Si ella era la paciente que problema tenía para que el adulto fuera a realizar su trabajo con ella? Aparte... ¿Cómo se llamaba él? Ni si quiera se le había ocurrido preguntarle.

Al ir bajando las escaleras y estando a punto de preguntarle el adulto este tan sólo se limito a decirle -Me llamo Stein-. Hecho que sin lugar a dudas la hizo estremecerse. Stein era una caja de sorpresas para ella.

Llegaron al estudio y busco sin detenerse lo que Stein le había dicho que le había dejado su padre. Hasta que lo encontro. La camara que usualmente usaban, se encontraba en el escrito junto a una nota que se encontraba amarrada con un lazo rosa al objeto electronico. Deshizo el nudo del lazo y abrio la nota.

_**-Reproduce el video más reciente-**_

_**ºPapáº**_

Hecho que sin dudarlo, luego de leer la nota, prendio la camara y fue directa hacía el video más reciente. Le presiono play y en la pantalla se veía como era que Spirit se acercaba a ella mientras dormia para darle un beso en la frente. Luego de ahí, Spirit paso a comenzar a decir palabras en un susurro. Trato de escucharlo acercando la bocina de la camara a su oido, pero fue inutil, no logro entender palabra alguna. Cuando Spirit termino de decir algo parecido a un rezo su mirada se dirigio a la camara. -_Maka, seguramente te debiste de dar cuenta que ayer me llamaron de la oficina, tengo un trabajo urgente que realizar... disculpa por no estar contigo en este día aunque te haya prometido que lo estaría, pero como veras el trabajo es impredecible... Ah...- Suspiro -Tratare de terminarlo lo más pronto posible. Para estar a la hora de la cena, oh si no a más tardar en tu primer o segundo día de clases. Recuerda que estaras en una nueva escuela. ¡Debe de ser emocionante! Ah... recuerdo mis días en la primaria..._

_-Spirit si no terminas pronto se acabara la batería- _Se hizo oir otra voz. Y ella entonces le dio pause para voltear a ver al adulto que la acompañaba. Y instantes después de esperar a que dijera algo ella, sonrió divertido, puesto que finalmente entendió lo que trataba de hacer la chiquilla. Ella le estaba preguntando con la mirada si es que él era quién acababa de hablar. -Si, ese soy yo, termina de ver el video. Y no, no soy adivino te vuelvo a repetir. Hay veces en que no entedere tan sólo con la mirada Maka.- La reprendió con gracia, cosa a lo que ella respondio con una ligera risa para luego quitarle la pausa al video.

-_Oh, no, no, no, que eso no suceda. Er... ar... Nos vemos pronto Maka.- Pronunció el pelirrojo y luego hizo una señal._

_-Spirit eso fue muy corto, ni si quiera le has dicho el porque de mi estancia aquí._

_-Ah, ¿Sí?, Bueno... yo pienso que no es tan importante explicarle tu presencia...- Se cruzo de brazos._

_-Spirit... ¿No crees, que si tu tuvieras su edad, y estuviera un señor en vez de tus padres, sin explicación alguna en tu casa, te espantarias y correrias en circulos?_

_-...- Parecía que lo meditaba._

_-¡Spirit!_

_-No, si, tienes razón. Maka, ese tipo que seguramente estara contigo ahora, es un buen amigo de papá, puede que no lo recuerdes por que hace años se conocieron y apenas se vuelven a ver. Es psicólogo y estara de niñero contigo mientras yo me encuentre en el trabajo. No dejes que te moleste. Nos vemos pronto Makita.- _Termino de decir el pelirrojo y el video no obstante segundos después acabo.

-Ya vez que papá no se olvido de despedirse de tí- Comento.

-Si...- En su voz se le notaba más tranquila.

-Bueno Maka, antes que nada...- Se acomodo con ella sentandose de frente -¿Como te gusta que te llamen?

-Um... no lo había pensado antes...- Miro hacia arriba pensativa.

-¿Maki?- Agrego él, cosa a lo que ella le miro de manera extraña como si le dijera _"¿Habla en serio?"._ -Esta bien, ese sobrenombre no será desechado.

Ella esperaba que dijera _-Esta bien, ese sobrenombre no sera usado- _Y la forma en que en realidad termino de hablar le causo gracia. -Nou... Maki no...- Dijo entre breves temblores producidos por lo mismo de que evitava el reirse.

-Ah, esta bien, se ah decididó, te dire Maki- Su sorna se desbordaba, como le encataba molestar a los niños pequeños de esa manera.

-¡No!- Acentuo las manos en el piso en son de advertencia.

-¡Si!- La reto.

-¡Qué no!- Se levanto de su asiento.

-¡Qué sí!- El también se paro.

_-_¡Entonces a usted le dire Stive!- Le señalo.

-¿Qué?- Le miro incredulo mientras aguantaba la risa.

-¡Que le dire Stive!- Agrego segura de que con eso lo molestaría.

-¿Porqué lo dices _Makiii_?- Acentuo lo ultimo con una entonación de burla.

-Porque mi papá dijo que no dejara que me molestara. -Regreso lo dicho con una mirada que expresaba suinconformidad con el sobrenombre.

-Jajajaja, así que haces siempre todo lo que él diga, ¿No?- En esos momentos en que la retaba, noto que con ella, el modo de jugar a juegos para estudiarla no le funcionaría. Ella era de palabras.

-No, jaja- Stein le miro con duda -Es que lo hago casí siempre en realidad jajaaja.

-¿Casí siempre?- Eso le era nuevo, por lo que sabía de parte de Spirit, Maka era muy obediente.

-Si- Se limito a decir, había hablado de más y de eso se daba cuenta.

-¿Y por que no siempre?- Se acerco a ella.

-Por que luego no puedo- Se alejo.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo...?- Alargo la pregunta en son de que podía no sólo darle un ejemplo, si no varios.

-No le dire ningun ejemplo,- Pronunció cortante -de seguró, le diría a mi papá si es que se lo digo.

-No se los dire te lo prometo.- Esa respuesta le interesaba, Maka a pesar de la edad que tenía, razonaba muy bien las cosas y eso era muy raro de ver en los niños.

-No, conozco a los adultos.- Afirmo su respuesta, estaba claro que no le diría tan facilmente lo que él quería saber.

-¿Los conoces?- Estaba llegando a lo profundo de ella sin querer. Pero eso era buena señal.

-Si, los cozco muy bien.- Acentuo la cabeza y luego se dió cuenta de que desde hace rato estaban en el estudio. Era hora de buscar un libro.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Le cuestiono mientras veía el como es que ella perdía de a poco el interés en seguir hablando con él, puesto que ella se movía en una dirección desconocida. En parte, eso resultaba ser un buen factor; cuando perdemos el interés en hablar con alguien, pensamos menos en las respuestas que damos y luego resultamos ser bastantes sinceros; lo malo de este factor es que tardaría de nueva cuenta en ganarse la atención de la pequeña.

-A que aveces prometen cosas que luego no cumplen.- Termino de decir. Para luego dirigirse al librero y tomar la decisión de que libro leer.

Stein ahora ya sabía un poco más de ella, pero a la vez con ello sólo le causaba mayor interés el saber lo profundo que tenía ella en su interior. Después de todo aparte de la medicina, la anatomía y etc... Otra forma de ver a los humanos en la profundidad de su ser y ver el como se encontraban compuestos era en el estudio de la psiquiatría. Aunque claro esta, que él no se conforma con el entender tan sólo una parte, o una sola forma, de hecho tenía una gran cantidad de metas a seguir para estudiar todo lo referente al ser humano.

-_Estamos conformados por grandes misterios...-_ Penso Stein mientras veía el como la pequeña niña se debatía entre un libro y otro.

* * *

Estando en fechas cercanas al día de muertos, espero que este capí sea de su agrado, trate de darle algo de "Prrrrr" miedooo! jajaja. Oh bueno... algo así como que un ambiente tenso, pero ya saben este fic es puro azucar y agua. Nos leemos pronto :D!

* * *

**¿Review?**

**...**

**..**

**.**


	5. Observa, apunta y aprende

_**Atsushi Ohkubo es el dueño de estos personajes tan asombrosos**_

_**Escribo sin fines de lucro y con intención de entretenerlos**_

* * *

**_La melodía antes del ocaso  
_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Observa, apunta y aprende**_

* * *

El nuevo niñero en casa había vuelto el día un poco más interesante, pero de igual manera, un poco más agobiante el entorno de ella. La constante mirada de Stein a su persona la hacía sentirse vigilada, casí podía entender el como se sentían los reos en las cárceles con constante vigilancia. Y aunque ciertamente no encontrara su mirada en el momento oportuno, sabía sobre esta por que la sentía.

. . .

Una hora más tarde, ya se tenía la costumbre de que para cuando ella dirigiera su mirada a él, este astutamente se encontraba mirando su reloj, ó escribiendo algo en la computadora que tenía grabada su nombre como si no la hubiera estado observando segundos antes. Luego de si quiera un segundo pasado de esta acción, él entonces dirigiría su vista cansina hacía ella, como si hubiera estado tan embebido en lo que hacía que apenas se daba cuenta de los atentos ojitos de Maka que le miraban con ese toque de molestia por tanta atención recibida. Entonces, no obstante de esto, él miraría directamente a sus pupilas, sonreiría amigablemente y pronunciaría un -_¿Pasa algo?-. _Cuestión a la que ella respondería con un -_No era nada.._.- volteando su rostro al libro que tenía en manos, tratando de nueva cuenta el retomar su lectura. E instintivamente, volverían al mismo juego pasados unos minutos más tarde.

. . .

Ella por un lado no se explicaba el porque no fuera directa en esos instantes, como lo era en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Quizás e sto era debido a que en él, detectaba cierto toque que le desprendía temor a ser directa. Del otro lado de la moneda, él dejo de intentar el modo de platica con ella al ver que toda su atención iba directamente a esos libros, por ello, se encontraba realizando su trabajo de la manera en que en aquel momento, le parecía la forma más apta; observarla.

. . .

Maka trataba de ignorar a aquel adulto mientras leía el libro de fabulas del autor de Iriarte. Pero esa mirada era tan profunda que le calaba los huesos. Sentía esa necesidad de escapar de él, desconocía el como lo haría, pero lo lograría. Aparte, aquella promesa que tenía con aquel albino no se iba aún de su mente, y aunque aún faltaba mucho tiempo para el ocaso, unos cuantos bichitos del ansia la atacaban y picaban de manera constante a cada determinado lapso de tiempo.

. . .

Solto el libro colocandolo aún lado suyo. Miro sus manos, luego paso a observar sus pies y finalmente paso de manera rapida su mano sobre su cabello aún alborotado.

Tenía una idea para escapar.

. . .

Se levanto, tomo el libro separando con sus dedos la pagina en la que se había quedado de las demás, caminaba directa al escritorio e ignoro la vista escrutadora de Stein que iba sin rodeo alguno a sus acciones tratando de descifrar que era lo que haria aquella niña.

. . .

Había llegado al escritorio para tomar una pequeña hoja blanca con la idea de usarla de separador en el nuevo libro que había tomado para su lectura. Estaba consciente de que temblaba en cada movimiento desde que esos ojos grises se habían posado sobre sus movimientos, ese adulto si que le causaba miedo.

Luego de cerrar su libro asegurando que la página en la que se encontraba no se perdiera, se encamino a la escalera que iba para el segundo piso. Y al pisar el tercer escalón de esta Stein habló.

-¿A donde vas Maka?

Un escalofrió terrible la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Aaa... cambiarme- Dudo por unos instantes pero no tardo en contestar tratando sonar segura de lo que iba a hacer.

-No tardes ya voy a preparar el desayuno- Comento lacónicamente.

-Sii...- El hielo de sus temores a que Stein dijera otra cosa se deshizo y continuo con su camino.

. . .

Al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, dejo escapar un suspiro acompañado por una risilla por la misión completada.

No tenía idea alguna de como actuar ante ese adulto durante el tiempo que estuviera como su niñero. Su padre la había dejado al cuidado de él, y ese señor comento que haría su trabajo, trabajo que no especifico si lo haría con ella u otra persona, pero debido a la obsesiva mirada de este sobre ella, se daba a la idea, de que ella era la paciente a tratar.

Si los psicologos son seres que tratan de llegar a lo profundo de las personas... Él entonces trataría de llegar a lo más profundo de ella. Desenterraría sus más grandes temores quizás le recordaría esos momentos vergonzosos en que mojaba la cama cuando tenía 3 años, excavaría hasta dar con sus más grandes errores... Iría y la despojaría de todos sus secretos.

Se abrazo así misma con temor, y pronunció de forma quedita, casi sin la intención de querer ser escuchada -No quiero que eso pase.

-¿Qué cosa no quieres que pase Maka?- Comento Stein quien aún tenía su mano en el picaporte de la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta.

Ella se sintió como en la escena donde encuentran al villano haciendo de las suyas, y no precisamente Stein era el villano, si no más bien ella se sentía la villana por ser descubierta en sus pensamientos.

-¿Maka?- Le volvio a llamar -¿Qué no quieres que pase?

-Aah... esto... no quería que...- Se trababa con su propia lengua, las palabras no le salían y se sentía como si hubiera comido algo horrible a pesar de aún no haber desayunado nada... abrió sus ojos y reacciono, aunque de nueva cuenta tarde, pero el punto es que reacciono con la pequeña idea que se le había acabado de colar en su mente -Que hubiera zanahorias hoy en el desayuno...

-¿Odias a las zanahorias?

-No las odio...- Odiar le sonaba a una palabra muy fea para decir o referirse a algo que no le gustara, simplemente no le agradaba ese sabor casi insípido a su paladar, no es que lo odiara.

-¿Sólo no te gustan?

-Hum... algo así...- Respondió, movió la cabeza y fijo en que él había entrado a su cuarto -¿No iba a hacer el desayuno?

Stein se dio cuenta de que no era bienvenido y regreso de sus pasos. -Y eso haré, puedes estar segura de ello. -Tomo el picaporte de la puerta de nuevo y agrego por ultimo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de su salida del cuarto de Maka.- Sólo venía a preguntar si se te apetecía algo en especifico para el desayuno, pero veo que solo tienes problemas con las zanahorias.

-Eh... Si...- Los pasos de Stein resonando en el pasillo se oían tras la pared hasta su cuarto, indicándole que este ya se iba a preparar el desayuno.

El día si que parecía que iría para largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acabado de escoger sus bolitas para sus coletas del día paso a tratar de convencerse a sí misma en que vestido usar, todo le parecía lindo, si le fue dificil escoger entre una determinada forma de bolita y otro tipo de bolita, mucho más aun difícil le era el escoger lo que usaría como prenda el día de hoy. Antes de que finalizara su elección, Stein grito desde el primer piso indicándole que el desayuno estaba listo. Recordandole la fatídica situación en la que se encontraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajo con el cabello suelto desenmarañado, las bolitas de cabello en la mano izquierda y el peine en la derecha.

Se posiciono en el umbral de la entrada del comedor esperando a que el adulto la viera, miro a sus pies avergonzada por el asunto al que la llavaba cierta realidad.

. . .

El adulto tras acabar de colocar los platos en la mesa y pasar a observar el como se encontraba ella, entendió la situación.

Spirit era quién ahora le peinaba y sin él presente, quién ahora tendría que hacerlo era él.

-Me preguntaba si ya sabrías peinarte a esta edad, pero por lo visto, entiendo que aún no.

Maka enrojeció de la pena.

Tomo el peine y las bolitas de forma delicada, sabía que la pequeña le tenía miedo, la mayoría de sus pacientes infantiles por alguna razón siempre empezaban con esa forma de mirarlo o bueno... simplemente también lo ignoraban. Esto ultimo lo pensó, al recordar a cierto niño con ciertos aires de grandeza, junto a una niña que temía de todo y sólo pasaba de igual manera de todo. Sonrió de lado y coloco de igual manera lo que había tomado de la pequeña en otro extremo de la mesa dejándola con una incógnita.

-Primero desayunamos y luego te peino- Comento con cierto toque fraternal que no había dejado a la vista de la pequeña hasta el momento.

Parecía como a un padre. Hecho a a lo que ella reacciono quedándose atónita. Ahora que lo pensaba a más detalle. No sabía si la persona frente suyo tenía una familia, si estaba comprometido, casado, divorciado, si tenía hijos, si tenía aún a su padre... o a su madre... Se sorprendio por el pensamiento ultimo que tuvo y dandose cuenta que ya miraba al piso, levanto la vista encaminándose rápidamente al asiento más cercano de la mesa.

Al sentarse aún en sus pensamientos, observo que el desayuno constaba de un poco de sandia cortada en pedacitos, plátano en rodajitas, ensalada de lechuga con pasas y si no se equivocaba, ese vaso naranja trataba de una de las verduras que menos le agradaba. La zanahoría.

Miro al vaso como que no queriendo la cosa.

No lo creía capaz... Pero si que lo fue.

Estando a punto de decir algo al respecto, sintió la mirada escrutulosa de él.

Lo tenía que tomar.

Pero... no lo bebería al principio por lo menos... lo dejaría al final. Aunque... si se quedaba con ese sabor toda la mañana no lo soportaría.

Analizaba una cosa de otra, y finalmente opto por tomar ese jugo antes de probar la otra comida.

Acerco el vaso a su rostro... lo miro... vio el jugo naranja... jugo con el liquido dentro del vaso, moviendolo de un lado a otro. Y tras minutos de indecisión absoluta, le dio el primer sorbo.

Y lo que probo no le sabía tan mal. De hecho era bastante distinto a como lo recordaba, lo saboreo sin evitarlo.

-No es sólo jugo de zanahoría, es la combinación del jugo de naranja y zanahoria- Confirmo Stein ante lo que ella degustaba. -Puede que aún te sepa raro, pero seguro que te agrada un poco más el sabor.

Finalizo con una mirada calida. Y ella asento sin habla.

Menudo adulto era su nuevo niñero.

Más que se asemejaze a que hiciera su trabajo con ella, como en un principio en el cual parecía un policía vigilando a una prinsionera, ahora la situación se volteaba a otra, donde dos desconocidos comenzaban a conocerse, como cualquier otra situación normal, como todo el mundo, él ya no parecía un policía buscando pistas de quién o como era ella para encarcelarla, sólo era... como esa persona desconocida a la cual, cuando comienzas a conocer, poco a poco vas sabiendo su forma de actuar, de ver, y entender si quiera un poco del porque su modo de ser en la vida.

Oh.

Y hablando de desconocidos.

¿Qué hora era ya?

. . .

. .

.

* * *

Lalalala... Ya se acerca un poco de calidez jejejeje, es decir... ya se viene la miel y el amorsh... Ya saben, como esta en K+ será un amor de infancia.

Espero que me disculpen tanta tardanza y tantos cambios de fecha de actu... pero... ah... la escuela... los examenes... ser dependienta... y... wush... el tiempo no alcanza. Y más aún cuando quiero tratar de realizar los capítulos de si quiera de más de 1000 palabras! Cosa que se vuelve un gran reto para mí ya que escribo normalmente poco... en si me cuesta... pero me gusta escribir esto, es como recordar esa infancia dulce que no tuve jajaja... Aparte tengo unos retos en los cuales pensar... y finalmente contacte con un buen amigo al cual... bueno, le debo mucho y le agradesco por no darme un Maka-chop cuando le volví a escribir (?) jajaja... y quién sabe si lea este fic, es más de HDA, pero en fin... le agradesco por aquí a ese giganton.


End file.
